


Предел прочности

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 09, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к 9*09. Ангелы чувствую боль по-другому. А Кастиэль сейчас — всего лишь человек. И, возможно, это действительно последний день его жизни...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предел прочности

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст я написала не потому, что тащусь от описания пыток и физиологических процессов. Просто хотелось показать, что Кастиэль — совсем не Терминатор, но при этом силе его духа можно только позавидовать...

Мюриэль лежала на боку, и подсыхающая кровь окружала её голову устрашающим ореолом. И каким-то образом в этом был виноват Кастиэль. Снова. Он осторожно потрогал языком шатающийся зуб, радуясь, что не видит того, что осталось от её глаз – даже пустые глазницы способны смотреть с укором. 

Наручники впивались в запястья, и чтобы не висеть на них всей тяжестью, Кастиэлю приходилось стоять на цыпочках. 

Малахия злобно шипел ему в лицо, брызгая слюной, кричал, как горели у падающих ангелов крылья, перечислял имена погибших. Кастиэль не обращал на него внимания. Пользуясь нежданной передышкой, он прислушивался к своему телу.

Ангелы иначе переживают агонию. Их раны – это потеря энергии, упадок сил, и если они глубокие, или их слишком много, то тогда поединок заканчивался смертью пострадавшего. И добиться этого можно было только с помощью ангельского клинка. Остальные удары не причиняли существенного вреда, разве что ангелы чувствовали что-то вроде досады, когда приходилось тратить часть сил на восстановление весселя. Скорее надо было пожалеть тех, кто пытался победить их с помощью кулаков или врезать от души. Кастиэль помнил: от перелома Дина спасла быстрая реакция ангела – он успел повернуться таким образом, чтобы человек отделался сильным ушибом.

Но теперь он сам был человеком.

Приспешники Малахии не церемонились, пока тащили его в подвал: Кастиэлю казалось, что его почки решили превратиться в раскалённые камни, с селезёнкой явно случилось что-то нехорошее, скула распухла, а во рту поселился металлический привкус.

Прежде чем приковать его к стене, Малахия сломал ему три пальца на левой руке. По одному, задавая один и тот же вопрос:  
— Как обратить заклинание Метатрона?  
Кастиэль выл от боли, и одновременно его разбирал истерический смех: при всём желании он не сумел бы поведать своему мучителю того, чего не знал.

Малахия грубо ухватил его за волосы, а другой рукой сильно ударил в живот. Кастиэль задохнулся. Согнуться пополам помешали наручники, но переполненный мочевой пузырь не выдержал, и он ощутил, как по ногам потекла теплая жидкость, распространяя вокруг себя отвратительный резкий запах. «Что ж, костюм и так испорчен», – подумал Кастиэль. До этого Малахия с садистским удовольствием водил по его груди лезвием клинка, наслаждаясь его криками, наблюдая, как пиджак и рубашка пропитываются кровью насквозь.

Кастиэль не испытывал стыда за то, что не мог хранить героическое молчание. Человеческие тела такие хрупкие, а физиологические процессы – не часы, их не остановишь. Он отстраненно гадал, как умрёт: от кровопотери или всё-таки от болевого шока?

Малахия почти ласково провёл ладонью по огромному синяку на его щеке и пропел:  
— Передаю тебя в руки профессионала.

«А ты кто, любитель?» – хотелось огрызнуться Кастиэлю, но он издал лишь невнятный стон.

— Не волнуйся. Он не станет тебя добивать. Тео?

Тяжелая железная дверь захлопнулась за Малахией, словно оглашая приговор.

— Не рассчитывай на мое снисхождение. Ты его не дождёшься, – заявил Тео, взяв со стола небольшую дрель.

Кастиэль живо представил себе, как она вгрызается в его тело, и сверло наматывает на себя волокна плоти.

— Я прошу лишь об одном – о смерти, – прохрипел он.

Но Тео почему-то не торопился приступить к пыткам. Вместо этого он оглянулся на дверь, положил дрель обратно на стол и, подойдя к Кастиэлю поближе, прошептал:  
— Ты же сотрудничаешь с Метатроном. Свяжись с ним. Скажи, чтобы открыл для меня Небеса. Ему, наверное, нужны те, кто будет на его стороне. А я замолвлю за тебя словечко. Уговорю его вернуть тебе Благодать.

Кастиэль открыл рот, намереваясь возразить, но тут его взгляд упал на клинок, оставленный Малахией. Это был шанс. Он облизал губы и сказал, внутренне ужасаясь тому, как ненатурально звучит его голос:  
— Да, мы с Метатроном продолжаем сотрудничать. Ему пригодится такой преданный солдат, как ты, – и замер в ожидании ответа.

Кастиэль никогда не умел лгать. Тогда, во время войны с Рафаилом, когда они с Кроули задумали открыть врата Чистилища, он опережал Дина, Сэма и Бобби в лучшем случае на полшага.

Но Тео был настолько одержим идеей возвращения в Рай, что не заметил фальши.  
— Ну?  
Кастиэль показал глазами на наручники. Тео снял с противоположной стены ключи, завозился с замками.  
— Мне кое-что нужно, – произнёс Кастиэль, когда его руки и ноги оказались свободны.  
— Всё, что угодно, – пообещал Тео, отходя назад.

Возможно, сейчас Кастиэль являлся всего лишь человеком, но рефлексы, наработанные тысячелетиями, никуда не делись. Он схватил клинок и молниеносно развернувшись, вонзил его Тео в горло. 

Тонкая лента из света вырвалась наружу, и Кастиэль открыл рот, принимая её в себя. Это было, как проглотить солнце. Кости объял нестерпимый жар. Он проникал в каждую клетку, переписывая её и наполняя ангельской сутью. Кастиэль рухнул на колени, корчась, будто в припадке. Он кричал, не слыша себя, надеясь, что эта мука скоро закончится. Похищение чужой Благодати считалось самым страшным преступлением, но за него не карали: вор медленно выгорал изнутри, и это было идеальным в своей жестокости наказанием. 

Если Кастиэлю повезет, он не взорвётся атомной бомбой, превращаясь в живой факел, и проживет достаточно долго, чтобы всё исправить и открыть Небеса, возвращая всех ангелов домой. А после он со смирением примет любую судьбу.

Свет погас, и Кастиэль сделал первый безболезненный вздох. Его раны исцелились, только одежда, грязная, порванная и воняющая мочой и рвотой, неприятно касалась кожи и напоминала о перенесенных страданиях.

Тео полусидел, привалившись к стене, и по его шее всё ещё стекала кровь. Кастиэль направился к нему, и на мгновение ему стало горько от того, что он не чувствует ни сострадания, ни жалости к этому ангелу, который сам не желая того, спас ему жизнь.  
— Ничего личного, понимаешь? – сказал он, садясь рядом с Тео на корточки и протягивая руку к его голове. – Я должен кое-что проверить.

Тео выгорал ослепительно белым, дергаясь и хрипя. Его лицо покрылось волдырями, а потом обуглилось, почернело, как пережаренный стейк. 

Кастиэль убрал пальцы от его виска и поднял с пола клинок. Он выберется отсюда, найдёт телефон и позвонит Дину, чтобы предупредить его насчёт лже-Изекиила.  
А дальше… настолько далеко он не загадывал, но Метатрону следует поостеречься. 

Ведь он и не догадывается, какой у Кастиэля высокий предел прочности.


End file.
